Etwas ganz Besonderes
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Dean liebt es, im Winter im Bett zu liegen und vor sich hinzuträumen... Softly Dean x Seamus
1. Vorwort

Hallo ihr Süßen!  
  
Jaah, mal wieder was Neues, ich bin doch so im Schreibwahn. Diesmal geht's um Seamus und Dean. Vanilla hat mich drauf gebracht, danke schön! *knuddel*  
  
Bevor's aber losgeht, brauch ich mal wieder eine/n Betaleser/In. Die zwei, drei, die ich hab, sind momentan sehr beschäftigt, mit dem, was ich ihnen geschickt habe, oder mit sich selbst. ;-) Los, meldet euch. Freu mich doch! Diesmal wird's nicht so lange dauern, bis ihr sie lesen dürft. Nach dem Urlaub gibt's sie gleich, versprochen. Bis dahin gibt's auch noch was Anderes zu Entschädigung. Jaah, ich bin halt nett. :)  
  
So, und nun will ich ne Mail haben! Danke. Seiltaenzer6@aol.com  
  
Bis denne, LeakyCauldron  
  
PS: Seht mal bei "Rache ist süß - oder?" vorbei, wenn ihr lieber was über Hermine und Draco betalesen wollt. 


	2. Etwas ganz Besonderes

Meine lieben Leserinnen - und natürlich auch Leser...

Etwas Neues... speziell für Euch! Exklusiv nur hier! (oder so...)

Ähem...(wie Professor Umbridge sagen würde – hoffentlich erhalte ich mehr Aufmerksamkeit...besser:) HERHÖREN! Danke.

Wie gesagt, was Neues,... wenn auch Slash. Wäre ohne Vanillia sicher nie auf die Idee gekommen, was über Dean und Seamus zu schreiben. Aber dann dachte ich „Warum eigentlich nicht?" Die Sache ist nur die...das Ganze spielt im Winter und ich habe so die böse Vorahnung, dass sich jetzt gerade keiner in ein gemütliches Kuschelstündchen hineinversetzen kann, wenn es draußen 30°C im Schatten sind... Okay, wir probieren was.

Schließt bitte die Augen. Stellt Euch vor, Ihr seid ein Junge,... (Mädels, das ist ganz einfach... Hirn ausschalten, °g°)... Ihr habt dunkle Haut und dunkle Haare und Euer Name ist Dean, Dean Thomas. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, draußen schneit es und in Eurem Schlafsaal ist es gemütlich warm. Ihr liegt im Bett und es ist früher Morgen...

Das sollte genügen. Dann lest mal schnell weiter... und wer sich das jetzt nicht vorstellen kann, der hat einfach nicht genug Fantasie. Es lebe die Romantik, egal wann. Also, los geht's! Und wehe, ich kriege keine Reviews! Bin ganz schön sauer, weil ich bei „In Dämmerung und Dunkelheit" aufs zweite Kapitel keins bekommen habe. Schließlich wollten es ja so viele lesen. :(

Wünsch euch viel Spaß hiermit. Bis demnächst dann, LC

o . o ° o . o ° o . o

* * *

o . o ° o . o ° o . o

**Etwas ganz Besonderes**

oOo

Draußen wird es langsam hell. Ich kann die Schneeflocken am Fenster vorbeifliegen sehen. Wahrscheinlich hat es wieder die ganze Nacht geschneit.

Im Winter mag ich Hogwarts am liebsten. Morgens zum Frühstück gibt es heißen Kakao, nachmittags, nach den Hausaufgaben, toben wir über die Ländereien, machen Schneeballschlachten, bis wir auf die Haut durchgeweicht sind. Und dann setzen wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum an ein wärmendes Kaminfeuer.

Es ist die schönste Jahreszeit, der Winter. Vor allem aber die Gemütlichste. Ich möchte immerzu im Bett liegen, vor mich hindösen, von Weihnachten träumen und den Schneeflocken beim Tanzen zusehen.

Von irgendwoher kommt ein kleiner Luftzug, die Kerze auf Nevilles Nachttisch flackert leicht. In unserem Schlafsaal riecht es nach Preiselbeeren. Das sind die Duftkerzen. Es hat mich zwar ein wenig Überredungskunst gekostet, doch irgendwann haben die anderen Jungs zugegeben, dass die Kerzen eine gute Idee waren.

Ron dreht sich auf die andere Seite und seine Matratze knarrt leise. Ansonsten hört man nur das gleichmäßige Atmen von fünf sechzehnjährigen Jungen.

Harry, Ron, Neville und Seamus schlummern noch friedlich und träumen wahrscheinlich von den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsferien. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Doch es gibt ohnehin nichts Schöneres für mich, als hier zu liegen. In Seamus' Armen.

Wir liegen beide auf der linken Seite, Seamus' Kopf ruht auf seinem linken Arm, den Rechten hat er um mich geschlungen. Seine Hand liegt auf meinem Bauch. Zwischen uns ist nicht einmal ein halber Zentimeter Platz. Ich fühle mich so wohl bei ihm, dass ich immer noch näher rücken möchte. Sein Körper spendet mir Wärme und in seinem Armen zu liegen, schafft Vertrauen in mir.

Das zwischen uns ist etwas ganz Besonderes.

Nun bewegt er sich leicht, legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Das kann nicht bequem sein. So rolle ich mich sehr vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Sein Kopf rutscht auf meine Brust und verbleibt dort. Jetzt liegt er in meinem Arm. Wie schnell das geht...

Mit meiner linken Hand an seiner Seite, der nackten Haut unter meinen Fingern und dem Kopf nach rechts gelegt, döse ich wieder vor mich hin, bis ich doch noch einmal einschlafe.

Als ich erneut aufwache, ist es draußen ganz hell geworden. Die Kerzen auf unseren Nachttischen sind fast heruntergebrannt.

Ich habe wieder von dieser _Sache_ geträumt. Dieser Sache, von vor fast vier Monaten. Damals wusste Seamus noch nichts von meinen Gefühlen und ich schon gar nichts von seinen.

Anna, Seamus' beste Freundin, hat schon immer gesagt, wir beide seien anders. Bis vor einem halben Jahr hab ich nie verstanden, was sie meinte. Anna ist halt ein Monster – wenn auch ein liebenswertes. Man kann sich auf sie verlassen.

Es war das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende. (Das Nächste ist am kommenden Wochenende, da können wir unsere letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen.) Dass Seamus und ich zusammen ins Dorf gehen würden, stand natürlich fest. Ich dachte, es wäre auch zu viert lustig und so wollte ich Anna und ihre Freundin Kristin einladen, mit uns zu kommen.

Einen Tag vorher traf ich Kristin dann auch in der Eingangshalle und fragte sie sogleich, ob sie denn Lust hätte. Sie freute sich sehr und somit war es abgemacht.

Als ich danach in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen wollte, sah ich Seamus auf der Hälfte der Treppe zum Portal stehen. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte er mich noch an, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und lief aus dem Schloss. Dabei war ich mir sicher, dass er gerade erst von draußen gekommen war.

Ab diesem Moment redete Seamus nicht mehr mit mir. Er ging mir aus dem Weg und ließ mir über Anna ausrichten, er hätte Kopfschmerzen und ich sollte allein mit den beiden Mädchen ins Dorf gehen. Anna glaubte ihm die Geschichte anscheinend, doch ich wusste, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprach und das enttäuschte mich umso mehr.

Drei Tage lang, sah ich Seamus fast gar nicht. Als ich dann, wie so oft in diesen Tagen, auf meinem Bett saß und grübelte, was ich nur falsch gemacht hatte, betrat er wieder den Schlafraum. Wortlos ging er zu seinem Koffer und suchte etwas darin.

„Seamus", unterbrach ich die für mich unerträgliche Stille schließlich, „warum redest du nicht mit mir?"

Er reagierte gar nicht und kramte weiter.

Wütend und traurig zugleich kletterte ich fast lautlos von meinem Bett und ging zu ihm. Er richtete sich wieder auf, ohne mich zu bemerken, und ich schlang einfach meine Arme um seine Taille und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seinen Rücken.

„Bitte Seamus", flüsterte ich, „sag mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

Er rührte sich nicht und schwieg auch weiterhin. Doch irgendwann legte er seine Hände auf meine, die auf seinem Bauch ruhten.

Ich nahm meinem Kopf von seinem Rücken und platzierte ihn mit dem Kinn auf seiner Schulter, lehnte ihn an seinen. Der Duft seines Shampoos kroch mit jedem Atemzug tiefer in mich hinein.

„Ich wollte _einmal_ mit dir allein sein.", sagte Seamus da auf einmal. „Und dann hast du Kristin und Anna gebeten, mitzukommen."

Ich behielt meine Haltung, die Nähe zu ihm, bei, öffnete nur die Augen. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte ich. „Ich konnte das doch nicht wissen."

„Ich weiß.", seufzte er nach einer kurzen Pause. Dann löste er sich sanft aus meiner Umarmung und drehte sich um. Mit feuchten Augen sah er mich an. „Dean, ich mag dich wirklich sehr.", flüsterte er fast.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um diese Worte zu verarbeiten. Ich sah zu ihm hinauf, die ganze Zeit hafteten meine Augen an seinen. Seamus hat braune Augen und ist stolze einhundertzweiundachtzig cm groß, während es bei mir nur zu einem Meter und fünfundsiebzig reicht.

Als ich endlich begriff, dass er das Selbe fühlt wie ich, legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und umarmte ihn erneut. Diesmal erwiderte er die Umarmung und auch er lehnte seinen Kopf an meinen.

Seitdem ist Seamus mein Seamus.

Es wissen noch nicht viele. Die Jungs aus unserem Schlafsaal natürlich, wie sollten wir ihnen ansonsten auch erklären, dass wir seit nun mehr als drei Monaten in einem Bett schlafen. Und Anna haben wir es auch erzählt. Was meinte das Monster da? Sie habe es schon immer geahnt. Sie ist einfach unglaublich!

Mein rechter Arm kribbelt, weil ihm durch Seamus Gewicht die Durchblutung fehlt. Vorsichtig ziehe ich ihn unter ihm hervor. Schon wird es besser und so beginne ich, sanft über sein Haar zu streichen. Es ist rotblond und unheimlich fein. Ich liebe es, wenn ihm einzelne Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen, doch sobald sie zu lang werden, lässt er sie abschneiden.

Plötzlich schlägt er die Augen auf, blinzelt. Dann schließt er sie wieder einen Moment, öffnet sie erneut, blinzelt. Eine Hand fährt in sein Gesicht, wischt darüber, rubbelt die Augen wach. Dann wirft er einen Blick zu mir hinauf, lächelt.

Ich lächle zurück und stupse ihn an seine Nase.

Er schließt die Augen erneut und kuschelt sich enger an mich, die Decke bis zum Kinn ziehend. Seamus schläft immer mit freiem Oberkörper.

Mit seiner rechten Hand fährt er unter meine Pyjamajacke und streichelt meinen Bauch. „Ich hab dich vermisst.", murmelt er.

Ich muss schmunzeln. „Aber ich war doch die ganze Zeit hier."

Er wühlt sich mit dem Kopf ebenfalls unter die Decke, setzt einen Kuss auf meinen Bauch und kommt wieder hervor. „Trotzdem.", meint er, krabbelt zu mir hinauf und gibt mir zärtlich meinen allmorgendlichen Begrüßungskuss.

„Morgen.", nuschele ich, weil ich dabei jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut bekomme.

Dann lässt er sich wieder auf meine Brust sinken. Gedankenverloren streichelt er noch immer meinen Bauch.

Ich döse erneut vor mich hin und träume von noch mehr Guten-Morgen-Küssen, während meine Hand immer wieder seinen Rücken rauf und runter wandert.

Ich liebe diese Tage, ich liebe diesen Winter. Und ich liebe Seamus Finnigan. Denn das zwischen uns ist eben etwas ganz Besonderes.

o . o ° o . o ° o . o

* * *

o . o ° o . o ° o . o

Und...CUT! Sehr gut, Ende... Das habt ihr wieder klasse gemacht. So, und nun husch, husch, den „Go"-Button drücken und 'ne Review hinterlassen. Danke schön!

Danke auch an Vanillia fürs Betalesen. :)

Bis bald mal wieder, LC


End file.
